Sasuke
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: What Hurts The Most. Sakura wants to heal and she wants to forget him. I'm sorry.


**Sasuke**

**PoD- I love this song and everytime I hear it I think of sasuXsaku. I felt like typing up a fic that fitted it, so here it is. Rascal Flatts-What Hurts The Most.

* * *

**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**_

You stood on the roof top with tears rolling across your face as the harsh wind and rain pounded against you. He had just left a few weeks ago and you still felt the stinging pain of his words. You collapsed to your knees and stared out over the rest of Konoha. You had been holding the tears back for so long and your eyes stung with grief and now you wanted the pain to stop.

You pressed you hands against your face as the first round of burning tears poured from your emerald eyes. You released all the tears and all the ill poison that he left you with after he broke your heart and disappeared from your life.

**_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_**

"Sasuke!" you screamed. "Sasuke! Sasuke please!"

You fell over on your side and rested your fafce in a puddle on the roof. You cried out and pounded your fist into the roof top. Your hair draped over your face as you rested your forehead on the paneled roof.

"Sasuke...! Why? Why did you leave me? I loved you! I love you and you left me!" you cried "S-Sasuke-kun..!"

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_**

"Sakura..?" a voice came to you.

You froze as a hand rested against your shoulder. You gripped you hands tightly and moved them over you ears to try and block out the boy's voice.

"Sakura," he repeated.

"Go...away, Naruto," you stated through sobs.

"Sakura, please. Talk to me," he replied.

You slowly sat up and looked at him. You tried to smile as he stared at you. He pushed the hair out of you eyes and you noticed the second being behind him. Your smile faded as you gazed upon your old sensei and you stood up.

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_**

You ran across the roof and pushed past Kakashi. You didn't look back as you ran through the rain with on hand pressed against your chest. You disappeared over the edge and continued down the street. You ran toward your home and suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke..."

You turned and began to run to his old home. The one house you had hoped to be one day yours. You continued to run as the second line of tears ran from your eyes. You couldn't control yourself anymore. You just had to let out all the anger, all the pain, all the love you ever had for him.

You came to his home and charged through the front door. You stared into the room you had entered and the rain dripped off of your body and puddled on the floor.

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_**

"Sasuke!" you shouted. "Uchiha Sasuke! Show yourself! I-I know you're still here!"

You ran through the house, room after room, and tore the place apart. You threw yourself into walls and through doors. You encrested shurikens into the walls and furniture and tore apart his bed with a singal kunai. You slammed yourself into the dresser and a picture frame fell over and shattered on the ground. You pulled the picture from the broken frame and stared at it.

More tears rolled from your eyes and you smiled weakly. It was the two pictures to Team 7. One in the beginning and the one when the team put their headbands on like Kakashi. You rested it on the bed and noticed something on the back. You stared at it and you read three words: "Sakura. I'm sorry."

**_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_**

You fell to your knees and landed on the glass. You didn't even care as your tears dried and your body went limp.

"Sasuke...no. you don't have to be sorry...I'm sorry I didn't save you. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry," you whispered.


End file.
